


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Dun_with_Life



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love With You [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst and Feels, Closeted Character, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fear of love, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, Kelly is a bitch, M/M, Mommy Issues, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Tyler Joseph is 9 years old and curious, It's February 14th and he's decorating his card. His best friend Jenna is beside his desk and cutting her card into a heart, She decorates it with pink glitter and bright red stickers of kiss marks. Tyler's is a plain white rectangle, just like the ones he's seen at the grocery store. "H-How did you make your paper like that?" He asks Jenna, She looks up and reaches for his card. He pulls it back briefly "No...But is mine pretty enough?" She stares at the blankness on the front. 

"You should put some glitter on it." Tyler looks at his card and grabs a red marker and he smiles as he makes the shape of a heart on the front, He decides to color it in a nice shade of blue that reminds him of the bright sky on a breezy spring morning.  He opens it and re-reads his writing a million times hoping that it's good enough. "Who'd you make yours for, Jenna?" She smiles and looks across the room at a boy that goes by Nick, Tyler pretends to gag simply just because he's friends with the boy.

Jenna crosses her arms with a frown "Who's is yours for?" She asks as she puts another sticker on. Tyler looks at her and blushes "Alright, Time's up. Now you can all slowly and calmly give your cards to each other." Their teacher speaks sweetly. Tyler immediately jumps out of his seat and walks up to his crush's desk, He knows it's empty but he carefully lays his card down and runs back to his seat. He looks down at the three cards on his desk, He can see one from Jenna, one from a girl named Ashley and one from the new girl Abigail.

He opens them up and reads the sweet compliments from the girls. Abigail gave him a beautiful verse from the bible to brighten his day meanwhile Jenna's was just her poking fun at his teeth. He savors the moment of happiness when he sees Evan sit back in his seat, He picks up Tyler's card first. He watches the color drain from his red cheeks and a face of discomfort washes over him, Tyler's heart feels like it stopped as he puts his face down in his arms and sobs to himself.

 

Jenna's hand rubs circles on his back "Tyler, What's wrong?" He sits up and wipes his tears off when he sees Evan throw his card away. "I wish I made it into a heart." he says brokenly, Tyler feels heartbroken for the first time in his life.

He managed to stay stable until his mother came and picked him up, She keeps her eyes on the road as she speaks "How was school?" He keeps his arms crossed as he looks out the window as at the trees they pass. "It was okay, We made balentine cards but my crush didn't want it." Kelly awe's at him as they come to a stop at a traffic light. "Well it's her loss, You would be a good boyfriend." Tyler shakes his head "No, you don't understand. He didn't want my card, Momma! He threw it away!" He starts to sob again when he thinks about it again.

She turns her head to Tyler "He?" Tyler nods as he whines. "Evan doesn't like me!" He barley chokes it out, Kelly's face turns red as she stares at her son. She grips his wrist tightly as they light turns green "Tyler Joseph, Listen to me. You are not to love a man." Tyler winces slightly and tries to pull his hand back "He's not a man, Momma. He's a boy." "IT DOES NOT MATTER, TYLER! YOU ARE NOT TO LOVE A BOY!" Tyler sniffles and closes his eyes "I'm sorry, Momma." She lets go of Tyler's arm and resumes driving.

From that point on Kelly home-schooled Tyler to keep him away from boys.

 

Tyler Joseph is 15 and closeted, He's groaning to himself as he misses his shot. His mother is watching him through the kitchen window, His feet are tired and his arms ache from shooting. He finally makes his 500th shot and he turns back to his mother with a smile, She just backs away from the window and unlocks the back door. She's been locking the doors to make sure he wouldn't try to let himself off easy and come in without making the mark. Tyler walks into the house and takes a whiff of the food cooking in the oven, Tyler wipes the sweat off of his forehead and grins "Smells great, Mom."

"Go get your sister, Dinner will be done in a few minutes." He frowns as the lack of support, He wanted at least a "Good Job, Tyler. I'm so proud." or anything of that sort. He nods anyways and run to the stairway, "Maddie, Mom said that..." He stops as he hears music playing through her door. He knock three times before she opens the door "Hey Ty, What's up?" "Mom said dinner is gonna be done in a few...What kind of music are you listening to?" She smiles and steps back and lets Tyler into her room.

"It's Elvis Presley...You never listened to him?" Tyler shakes his head as he sits on her bed "Mom doesn't like me listening to music, She said it'll distract me from basketball." She frowns and nods as she sits beside him "That's right...Well, This song is called Can't help falling in love with you, It's one of my favorites." Tyler wraps his head around the tune and he closes his eyes, She closes her eyes as well and sings sweetly to the chorus.

"M-Maddie...Can I ask you something?" She opens her eyes and nods. "Why doesn't mom treat me equally? Is she picking favorites or something?" Maddie shakes her head and frowns slightly "You don't know why?" Tyler looks down at his feet with confusion "No." He mumbles lowly as Maddie puts her hand on his shoulder "She thinks you're a sinner." He looks up immediately "A sinner?" "She told me that when you were younger you told her you liked a boy so I guess she just treats you like you're nothing because of that, Which I find horrible. You can love who you want to love, Tyler. Don't let her brainwash you into thinking so." She stands up and turns off her music, She hands Tyler her vinyl and smiles.

 

"Here, Take this. I want you to have it, Use that beautiful mind of yours and write some songs or something. Don't let her try to run your life, I know you don't want to play basketball." His wide smile fades a little at her assumption. "No, I want to play basketball...Just-" "Tyler! Madison! Dinner!" They both look at the staircase and sigh "Go hide the vinyl in your room, I'll make something up for you." Tyler smiles and hugs her "Thank you so much, Maddie." She wraps her arms around him and smiles just as wide.

 

Tyler Joseph is 18 and scared, He wrote a series of songs in a journal his sister gave him and he uses his mother's piano to sing them to Madison when she's away. His mother treats him the same, if not worse. She found his journal and took it from him for a week, he would've drowned in his own tears if Maddie didn't steal it back for him. Maddie is upstairs and studying while Tyler is waiting at the front door and pushing back his cuticles, He wanted to show his mother his gift today. 

She came through the door with a few grocery bags an hour later and Tyler smiles widely, trying to keep his anxiety watered down "Mom, when you're done putting the groceries away. I want to show you something." Kelly groans and shakes her head "Tyler, Why don't you help me put them away? Besides, I need you to help me make dinner." Tyler frowns and feels blue, He'd be surprised if his face wasn't fading into a deep shade of sapphire, even if it is humanely or scientifically impossible.

Maddie told him not to let her make his decisions, He's going to listen and obey. "No, Mom...Please, This means a lot to me." Kelly's eyes open wider than usual and she looks like she's going to burst "Tyler Joseph, You do not talk back to me. I am your mother." Tyler nods and holds back his tears "I know, I'm sorry but I really need to show you this." Tyler sits down on his grandmother's wooden seat at Kelly's piano and he begins to play softly.

Madison stops his actions when she hears the familiar notes, Tyler usually only plays when she's beside him. She stands up and walks to the stair case and sits on the first step and closes her eyes as soon as Tyler takes a deep breath before singing lightly "Open the slits in your face and start your day, You don't have much time to make your slits look just right. I'm in your mind, I'm singing. I'm in your mind, I'm singing la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da da." He looks up at his mother as his eyes well up, Her face shows no emotion but yet Tyler stops. Kelly grabs his collar and pulls him off of the chair and Maddie runs down.

 

"Mom! Stop it! He's just singing for you! Do you have any idea how hard it was for him to rack up the courage to do this?!" She shouts as she pulls her brother from her grasp "Madison, Go to your room right now, I am handling this!" "No, You're not! You're abusing him. Leave him be!" Tyler stands behind her and whines silently as his tears threaten to spill, He feels like a coward as he breaks down.

 

"Tyler, I've told you more than once. Do not get your head wrapped around music and stay focused, Stop being absent minded. Now, Get outside and shoot your baskets or-" "I know momma, No dinner." Madison's eyes well up as Tyler's head hangs low and he walks out back. Kelly follows behind him and locks the door, Maddie shakes her head "Why are you doing this to him, Momma. He's hurt, He's hurting in his heart. You're making it worse for him. For once in your life, Please support your son." 

 

She scoffs and shakes her head "I am, Don't you see how he's improved in bask-" "Not basketball, Mother. His music, Listen to him. Hell, it's not even just that. He's afraid of you, Don't you understand, He feels like he's alone. He tried to kill himself a few weeks ago but you wouldn't ever know because you never listen, learn something from this!" with that Madison unlocks the back door and makes Tyler sit beside her in the yard.

 

Tyler Joseph is 22 years old and slightly more confident in himself, With Madison's help he continued to write music. Kelly kicked him out of the house a year later by his friend Mark let Tyler move in with him. Now him, Madison, Mark and his new friend Josh are setting up their tents for the night in the muggy Kentucky air, They're playing at the Ichthus Festival for the weekend and Tyler can already feel his stomach dropping. What if they don't like their music or if they make fun of how he dresses or how he likes to perform? "Hey, Ty...You alright?" Josh speaks softly.

 

Tyler looks up and nods "Yeah, I'm fine...Just nervous." His hand is securely rubs Tyler's shoulder and he smiles "It's going to be okay, Trust me. You've just got to breathe, I'm here." He feels like the world just fell off of his shoulder and he closes his eyes "Thank you, Josh." He nods again before helping Tyler set up their tent, Madison and Mark chose to share a tent while Josh and Tyler shared another, Even if Tyler argued that he wanted to be with his sister.

 

Tyler sits down on his sleeping bag and peels off his shirt, The coldness of the material feels good against his skin due to the heat. Josh sit beside him and continues to rub his back "You gonna be okay?" Tyler nods and reaches for Josh's hand "I'm good, Promise." He only realizes he held onto Josh's hand when he flinched a little. "Oh god, I-I'm sorry." "No, No, No, You're fine." Tyler frowns a bit and brings his knees up to his chest.

"I just felt...Safe, You know?" Josh nods with a slightly worried look, He can feel that Tyler has something on his mind. Tyler wanted to tell him something else but he just smiles "Never noticed how pretty the girls around here are." He smiles as Josh chuckles lowly "Yeah, Saw a couple of pretty girls. Some of 'em were guys...They should not want their hair that long." Tyler laugh heartily.

"Makes it worse when they've got some really kissable lips." Josh says with a laugh, Tyler on the other hand stops. "You ever think about that?" He asks quietly, Josh looks up at him with a blank expression "About what?" "Kissing a boy?" He shakes his head but then he tilts it slightly "Well...Sometimes, Not something I haven't done before but I just don't think about it every second." Tyler hum and puts his knees back down "I've never kissed a boy, In fact I've never really kissed anybody."

Josh has a look of confusion and wit on his face "Why not?" "My mom doesn't want me around boys, she even homeschooled me my whole life to keep me away. She thinks I'm sick in the head or something...I'm starting to think she's right." Josh's hand immediately drops to Tyler's knee "Don't say that, You're perfect. There isn't anything wrong with you." Tyler smiles a little at that "Am I?" Josh nods "Yes, Tyler. In every way possible." 

He takes a deep breath and looks into Josh's honey crisp eyes. "Would you...Do you want to kiss me?" Josh smiles with delight "Is that okay?" Tyler nods and watches Josh lean in slowly "You just have to close your eyes." "B-But what if I want to see you?" Josh's heart flutters at that "Okay, You can keep them open." Tyler takes another deep breath as Josh's lips press against his. He feels how soft and gentle his touch is, He can taste coffee from his lips and he finally feels secure. 

His eyes shut and he presses his face closer if it were even possible, Josh's head tilts to the opposite side and he lets his lips mold perfectly with Tyler like they were the last pieces of a puzzle. Tyler's breath hitches as he pulls away, He doesn't want him to leave just yet. "Thank you." He whispers as Josh presses his forehead against his, Tyler will never forget this moment.

 

Tyler Joseph is 26 and in love, Today he's finally home after their vessel tour and he has news. He's holding Josh's hand and his spirit feels like a nice coat of peach pink. Madison opens the door with a beautifully bright smile "Tyler! You're here!" She wraps Tyler in a warm embrace, He squeezes her equally as hard and smiles into her shoulder. "I missed you, Mads" "Missed you more, Not to be mean or anything but why are you here?" Tyler smiles and gestures to Josh. "I want him to meet the family." She hums to herself before she gives Josh a sweet hug as well.

"Mom's making dinner and Zack is out at the mall with Jay so it's just us." Tyler smiles and walks inside, He feels nostalgic as he smells her cooking. "Hi, Mom." She turns around and looks him in the eyes for a second "Hello, Tyler." Tyler sits down at the table and smiles at Josh "T-This is Josh...He's my b-" "Band member." Josh speaks a little louder than Tyler before he shakes Kelly's hand. Tyler feels blue again, Is Josh ashamed?

Kelly sets out some plates and looks at Josh "So, Josh...Do you have a girlfriend?" Madison sits beside Tyler and looks at her mother confused "Why does that matter? Why do you need to know? Or even better, Why do you care?" Josh sits next to Tyler as well but stays silent "I'm just asking him a question, Madison. If you have a problem with that you can go up to your room and miss dinner." She crosses her arms and zips her lips as Josh shifts himself awkwardly in his seat.

"Um, No girlfriend." He responds, She hums and Tyler holds Josh's hand under the table "Josh is my boyfriend, Momma." The color drops from her face and her eyebrows instantly furrow. "Get out." Tyler is at shock at her words "W-What?" She walks up to him and slams her hand on the table "I said Get out of my house you degenerate! You are sick and You disgust me! I am going to disown you as my son until you marry a woman but until then there is a special place in hell for you." Tyler tears up and chokes on his breath.

Josh stands up angrily and opens his mouth but Madison grabs his arm. "Come on, We don't have to be around her." She grabs Tyler and wipes his tears away with her thumb. "Madison, Sit back down." "No, Mother." She shows herself and the boys out. Tyler cries into Josh's shoulder once they get outside "I'm so sorry, Josh. I-I thought she would've changed." Josh wraps his fingers in Tyler hair and rocks him slowly "It's okay, Tyler. We don't have to come back again." Tyler nods and kisses his boyfriend proudly.

 

Tyler Joseph is now 28 and unhappily married to his childhood friend Jenna, She's sweet and treat him nicely. Makes him food every night and holds him through his hard times but she isn't the one he wanted. Tyler felt an aching blush red with Josh, Like he was on top of the world. After they had released the blurryface album their fame rocketed and so many more beautiful people joined their clique and his songs were played on the radio, But his mother kept her word and he was even more scared. He was going to come out with his lover but instantly felt terrified when he thought of how his mother disowned him, Would the world deface him and call him a disgrace as well?

He had never so broken to tell Josh that they couldn't be together anymore, Even more so that he has to show off his wife for the world. But he still smiles everyday and plays beside his only true soulmate every night, He cries  most nights when he wakes up and remembers he can't cuddle up to him and kiss him when he has terrible thoughts running through his head. He feels alone again, He's an even deeper shade of sapphire inside. Blue is a sign of defeat he tells himself, even if he knows he's permanently blue until he can be with him again, He fears and knows that that time will never come.


End file.
